


Duty

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode tag for 2x04 “Mea Makamae”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

Chin walks away, hurt and anger straining his features, and the guilt settles like lead in her stomach.  
Weighing her down.

The need to reach out, to explain, is strong, but she grits her teeth and fists her hands until the sharp pain of nails biting into skin reminds her what’s at stake. There are too many eyes on her, judging every word and action. And she knows Chin will understand. He always does.

The guilt is heavy but it’s outweighed by duty and responsibility. Steeling herself, she turns away and heads inside.

She still has a job to do.


End file.
